The Ultimate Showdown
by Fail4Ninjas
Summary: Ever since Inui's IQ scheme backfired on him, he has been seeking revenge. What dangers await the Seigaku regulars this time and will there be another unfortunate team joining them in their journey to Inui's torture? *sequel to The IQ Test*
1. Prologue: Inui Back in Action

**DISCLAIMER:**

GreenMamushi: Hi everyone! Thanks for reading The IQ Test! I knew it was really short, but I promised a sequel, so here it is in the making!

2ManyShoez: Though it probably won't be as good as The IQ Test-

FlippinWonka: *push* Please enjoy-

TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist: *shove* And comment-

GreenMamushi: *hiss* And tell me if anything needs to be improved!

2ManyShoez: We don't own PoT… -rubs bruise on arm-

**The Ultimate Showdown**

**Prologue: A Suspicious Invitation**

**Normal POV**

Echizen rolled out of his covers and glanced at the calendar on his bedside. It's already been five days since Inui had punished the regulars for their low test scores.

"Made made dane," he whispered to himself as he went to the kitchen, carrying Betsy along with him. Taka-san, Oishi-senpai, and Inui-senpai have been absent from school since then. _I think I'll go for a run this morning_, Echizen thought coolly. It was just another boring Saturday.

"Good morning Ryoma!" Nanjirou called out as his son stepped into the room and took a seat at the dining table. He continued to look extraordinarily interested in the newspaper he was reading.

"Oh, hello, Ryoma-san," said his cousin, Meino Nanako, who placed two jugs of milk and a plate of eggs and bacon in front of the boy. "Ah, and Uncle, are you reading those Baby Girl magazines again?"

Echizen sighed. Another normal day…

"Oh, yo, Ryoma. There's a letter in the mail for you." Nanjirou tossed a small, white envelope onto his plate.

"I wonder who sent it," he thought silently as his picked it up and looked for a name or address. Opening and pulling out the note, he read it quietly to himself.

"Well? Is it from a girl? Let me read it!" Ryoma swiftly pushed the old man's face away from his shoulder. He looked at the letter in disbelief. There was definitely something fishy about it…

o0o0o0o

Kaidoh jogged toward the recreational building. He gazed at the crumpled note in his hand and increased his pace. He received the note in the mail yesterday and was surprised by it.

_Dear Kaidoh, _

_ Are you free this Saturday at 9:00 in the morning? Please meet me in front of the recreational center. The other regulars have been invited, too. The probability of all regulars to be bored this Saturday is 96%. Since we need a break from tennis from time to time, I've planned a fun day for the group. See you there._

_~Fuji_

"Not only does it not sound like Fuji-senpai," he thought suspiciously, "but the handwriting is way off. Either Fuji-senpai is attempting to write without his hands, or Inui-senpai was forging Fuji-senpai's name to get us to come."

Of course, with an IQ of 75, Kaidoh just couldn't figure out what was going on, so he continued his run into the sinister trap.

o0o0o0o

"Heh, heh, heh," Momo chuckled to himself quietly. He was positioned behind a rather dead looking tree (more like disease-infected, intoxicated, looks-like-it-was-never-alive blob of wood), and decided that no one would go near it since it gave off such a putrid stench. _Ugh,_ he thought, _this tree smells like that __WOMGTOAOBARDIJBTS Juice Inui had created for us last week_. (A/N: To fans of The IQ Test: If you could answer this question, then you are amazing: Why did that tree smell like Inui's Juice?)

Fanning the odor off temporarily, Momo took out his stash of burgers. A piece of paper fell out of his bag.

"Hm, I know this note wasn't from Fuji-senpai. I bet it's a plan thought out by Mizuki, that weird manager from St. Rudolph." He took a bite out of his 3rd burger. "Knowing that this is an unnatural invitation, I have stealthily arrived early and found a hidden area to watch the whole scene."

Momo squinted at the direction of the recreational building, just across and down the street. "No one's going to catch me off gua-…"

"Good morning Momo," a light, daunting, and even a little sadistic voice said from behind.

"Ah, damn," Momo mutered as he swerved around and encountered the Seigaku prodigy. In a flash, Momo grabbed Fuji's arm and pulled him into the bushes beside the dead tree.

"Sh…" Momo put a finger to his lips.

"What's the meaning of this?" Fuji asked. "Why are you hiding behind this grotesque stick?"

Momo answered swiftly, "I'm watching for action. And it's not a stick, it's a tree. Also, I got this invitation from you." He shoved the grease stained paper at Fuji.

Fuji glimpsed at the gross note and took out one of his own.

"I received one just like this," he said with a sadistic frown, "but mine is from Tezuka."

Momo looked at Fuji in surprise. "I wonder what that Mizuki is planning…" (A/N: For idiots out there: Momo is completely off; Mizuki had nothing to with this…)

o0o0o0o

Oishi and Eiji arrived at the recreational building together. Oishi, being a pure-hearted man, persuaded Eiji that this meeting wasn't a trap at all.

**-Flashback-**

_"C'mon Eiji!" Oishi called from outside his house. "Let's go already!"_

_ "No!" Eiji answered from the two story window. "I know they're plotting against me! I wasn't there to drink that stuff remember? And Inui drank it! They're all going to kill me! I'm NOT going, Oishi!"_

_ Oishi shook his head in disbelief. He'll have to somehow get Eiji to come down. Glancing around the yard, Oishi saw some cattails and had a brilliant idea. _

_ Plucking one from the yard, he shook it back and forth in a playful motion. _

_ "Come on, Eiji-neko," he said, waving the plant, "I know you want it."_

_ Eiji's eyes followed the little weed. He couldn't stop staring. Oishi just knew him too well._

_ "Damn you Oishi," he thought warily, as his animal instincts came over him and he jumped out the window. "I'll get you for this later."_

_ Now jogging, Oishi held the cattail with Eiji-neko trailing behind him toward the meeting place._

**-End of Flashback-**

Eiji frowned and nervously looked from side to side. _I hope Oishi's right_, he thought warily.

o0o0o0o

Tezuka reread the note he received from the coach this morning in the mail. He looked at it skeptically. The coach wasn't so nice that she'd give the whole team a day off at her own expense. With a raised eyebrow, Tezuka trashed the note and went on his merry way to the nearest tennis courts.

o0o0o0o

Inui sat in front of the recreational building. It was five minutes to nine.

"According to my data, Oishi and Eiji should already be here…" He glanced around the courtyard and lobby. "Oh, there they are."

From his point of view, Oishi was impatiently tapping his foot and waving some kind of plant at the acrobatic Kikumaru, who, like a cat, bounced around after it.

"Ii data…" Before walking over to the Golden Pair, Inui jotted down a few quick notes. "Eiji equals kitten; Oishi equals owner; Eiji's weakness: moving objects…"

"Oi, Oishi! There's Inui!" Eiji called to his partner and then bounded toward the glasses man.

"Oh! Ah, wait up, Eiji!" Oishi followed him and met up with Inui.

"Hello, everyone!" The three turned around and saw Taka-san approaching them with a smile on his face. "I feel much better today! I think I've completely healed from the WOMGTOAOBARDIJBTS Juice!"

Oishi gulped. He had also witnessed the juice's terror first-hand. Taka-san had already gotten better? Even though he had five servings of that unpleasant stuff? He really _was_ a strong player.

"Hisss…" Kaidoh finished his jog and stood in front of the little group. Echizen was not far behind him.

"Good morning, ochibi!" Eiji called out happily while patting his head ferociously.

"Echizen equals Eiji's pet…" Hopefully I don't have to mention who wrote that comment down…

"Eh? Where is that porcupine? And where is Fuji-senpai? Is Tezuka-buchou coming, too?" Kaidoh asked questionably.

"We don't know," Inui answered, "but they have to come in ten minutes, or we'll start without them."

o0o0o0o

Momo stared at the growing group of regulars. It didn't look as suspicious as he thought it would be. _I guess the coast is clear_, he thought, _because there is no sign of Mizuki._

Fuji listened to Momo intensely. This kid was a Seigaku regular? Momo was far more clueless than Fuji had thought him to be.

_If only his brain was as big as his Dunk Smash_, Fuji thought under his sadistic smile. He followed Momo out from behind the shrubs and crossed the street to the large recreational building.

o0o0o0o

The group of regulars glanced at the direction of two approaching figures. Momo and Fuji made it in time, but there was still no sign of their Captain.

"I guess Tezuka saw through this next training menu," Inui mumbled as a luxurious travel bus pulled up in front of the building parking lot.

Now everyone was present, except for Tezuka. As the bus doors swished open, a cold voice full of arrogance rang out to the onlooking faces.

"Be awed by my beautiful prowess, my loyal subjects," it said, but something about it was very peculiar.

**- The "Otaku Corner"-**

GreenMamushi: Augh, that guy sends chills down my spine…

2Manyshoez: Yea, and he's so totally ugly too Dx.

TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist: Quiet! Don't give his identity away yet! That's for Chapter 1!

FlippinWonka: I LOVE YOU! YOU"RE SO COOL! RESCUE ME FROM THIS PRISON, ATOB-

GreenMamushi: *Bonks FlippinWonka over head with nearby swordfish*

TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist: *Faces audience* You didn't see anything…(Madagascar Penguins's move)


	2. Chapter 1: Ice Emperor

**DISCLAIMER:**

GreenMamushi: Kon'nichiwa!

FlippinWonka: Your accent is really bad…

GreenMamushi: Sorry, it's my Vietnamese heritage.

TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist: Your Vietnamese sounds American, too.

2ManyShoez: And what if they weren't reading this in the afternoon? What if it was the morning or evening?

GreenMamushi: *in British accent* …Fine, Ohayou gozaimasu, kon'nichiwa, or konbanwa- whichever you prefer GEEZ!

FlippinWonka: …She owns PoT as much as she owns Japanese…

**The Ultimate Showdown**

**Chapter 1: Ice Emperor**

**Normal POV:**

"Be awed by my prow ness," said an egocentric, unrelenting voice.

"Hyotei in da HOUSE!" Shishido added as he climbed out of the expensive transport after Atobe.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" Called an undeniably girly voice (A/N: Sorry Gakuto fans, but that he-she really freaks me out!)

One by one, the Hyotei regulars: Atobe, Shishido, Gakuto, Oshitari, Hiyoshi, Choutarou, and Kabaji, with a dozing Jirou slung over one shoulder, descended from the bus doors and stood in front of very surprised Seigaku regulars.

"Eh? What's Hyotei doing here?" Momo asked in a high pitched voice, glancing over at Inui.

Inui pushed up his glasses and retorted, "They are joining us today for the special train- er, special celebration…"

A skeptical look passed over Kaidoh's face, but he quickly changed his expression back into his usual poker face. He decided to keep his thoughts to himself.

"Hm?" Atobe swept a look of disgust at the line of competition he was about to crush in whatever Inui had planned. "Where's your world-famous captain? Did he run away after seeing ore-sama's terribly awesome skills?"

Oishi ignored Atobe's impoliteness and answered, "Tezuka couldn't make it, but we're not sure why."

Atobe thought for a moment and said swiftly, "Ore-sama is going to go find him. You guys can start without me. Jirou, you're in charge while ore-sama is gone." Atobe glanced at Jirou, who was still sleeping on Kabaji's shoulder.

"Hmm, scratch that. Hiyoshi's in charge while ore-sama is gone, but ore-sama is still Hyotei's number one. Never forget that!"

With an arrogant wave and a patronizing nod, Atobe boarded his luxury bus and was gone within seconds.

"No fair, why wasn't I made temporary captain?" Shishido whined.

"Gekokujou," Hiyoshi said in a low voice, as his Fuji-within glowed faintly.

"I guess we will start now," Inui said. "It will be Hiyoshi, Chotarou, Gakuto, Oshitari, Jirou, Kabaji, and Shishido versus Oishi, Eiji, Echizen, Fuji, Momo, Kaidoh, and Taka-san."

"Eh? Aren't you going to participate, senpai?" Echizen challenged.

"I will sit out of this competi-, er activity, because we need equal number of teammates on each team…"

"Fshhhhh…" Kaidoh's eyes opened wide as his lie detectors went off. "Could Inui-senpai be lying?" he thought to himself. "My senses are tingling, but Inui-senpai wouldn't lie to us like that…"

"Let's get started. Follow me." Inui began walking toward the recreational building, but then turned right and walked into the arcade next to it instead.

"Eh? We're going to play video games in this arcade?" Eiji asked, his excitement growing.

"Um, not quite. I did reserve two of the bigger arcade games for our group." Inui grinned (revealing his Fuji-within). "The two games we will play against each other will test our agility, stamina, reflexes, and insight: Dance Dance Revolution Extreme 4 and Rock Band 2."

o0o0o0o

Atobe sat down in the front seat and looked out the window. He had instructed his chauffeur to drive around town until he had thought of somewhere to look for Tezuka.

"That captain should have a good reason for ditching his team like that." Atobe thought. "I'll lecture him about that later, but first of all, where would that Tezuka go anyway?"

It was a normal Saturday after all. Atobe decided to use his insight to help him track down Tezuka.

"Hm, since that Tezuka is nerdy, determined, bothered that his left elbow and shoulder are disturbing his tennis play…" A light bulb exploded over Atobe's head.

"Of course! Ore-sama is such a genius! Chauffeur," he called to the driver. "Bring me to Seishun Gakuen, as quickly as possible."

"That troublesome captain," Atobe thought silently. "He probably ditched his teammates to practice tennis at his school's tennis courts."

**- The "Otaku Corner"-**

GreenMamushi: Okay, probably none of you read the Otaku Corner, but what the heck, chapters look funny if they don't end with something.

TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist: Yeah, this chapter is way too short for my taste…

2ManyShoez: Yup, you'll never get reviews on this chappie (getting arrogant because of recent success from fanfic Meikyuu Butterfly).

FlippinWonka: Mamushi, I expected more from you… I didn't know you despised Gakuto so much…

GreenMamushi: (moved to tears) Fshhh… Gomen'nasai for the disappointment! The next chappie will make up for it! I promise! R&R, that will drive me onwards!


	3. Chapter 2: DDRX4 Plus RB2 Equals WMD

**DISCLAIMER:**

GreenMamushi: Okay, gomen'nasai again for the lousy previous chapter… I am writing this chapter extra well for any readers still left reading this fanfiction Dx… Thanks so much to those who reviewed even though it was the worst chapter in fanfic history (**EcstaticPetenshi **and **Kumishima**). I like ice cream!

TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist: Sumimasen everyone, she has mental problems…

2ManyShoez: When did this problem develop…? I recall she was in AP courses…

FlippinWonka: It started when you got 9 reviews for the prologue of your story…

2ManyShoez: OH.

GreenMamushi: I don't own PoT… I'm not worth it… Enjoy while you can T-T

**The Ultimate Showdown**

**Chapter 2: DDRX4 + RB2 = WMD**

** (A/N: What does the title of this chapter stand for? Review with your guess, and the answer will be revealed in the next chapter!)**

**Normal POV**

Atobe glanced out the window to his left. They were only a few streets down from Seishun Gakuen, but Atobe thought his form of transport was rather… boring. Being the king, he needed something eye-catching.

"Chauffeur! Contact my transport business and send a helicopter to replace this bus!" He called to the front.

"Yes, right away, Master." Within minutes, Atobe was climbing up the rope ladder into one of his private choppers with his Hyotei regulars' jacket, refreshingly slung over his bough shoulders.

"Gokigenyoo, Master," addressed the pilot of his aircraft automatically as Atobe stepped into the vehicle and strapped himself into the passenger seat. "Where to?"

"Bring me to Seishun Gakuen, kudasai." Atobe stated promptly.

The pilot glanced over at his young master and slightly shook his head. Seishun Gakuen was at a walking distance from here, but with a kid like Atobe… The pilot was used to the king's unpredictable mind. With no questions asked, he revved up the engine and took off toward the school.

o0o0o0o

"Let the face off begin!" Inui announced as he put up a paper of the tournament pairings. Both schools huddled around the board and looked for their name. It was hard for 14 muscled middle school students to all, at the same time, scan the 8" by 11" paper with names scrawled in Inui's slanted handwriting.

"Hey, move it, red-haired freak!" Momo yelled at the slender frame of Gakuto, who had some how managed to slip himself to the front of the crowd. Without getting a glance at the tournament listings, he was pushed to the back and out of the way.

"Hmph. No one messes with Mukahi Gakuto," he said angrily, stepping back and preparing a Moon Salute jump.

"No wait, Gakuto! The ceiling's too-" Inui didn't finish his statement. Gakuto cried out and leaped into the air, but in mid-jump, found out the ceiling was a bit lower than his usual jump space. Narrowly avoiding the ceiling, Gakuto twisted and flipped earlier than his usual timing, resulting in a shorter fall, right into Kaidoh's arms.

"FWSHHH?" A surprised snake hissed in a very confused manner, staring at the flash of red lying his arms. With a small movement, Kaidoh dropped Gakuto onto the floor and narrowed his eyes, flushed with embarrassment. Knowing only to express his emotions through violence, the bandanna regular pulled back his arm, ready to punch the crap out of a certain flash of red.

Being in the crowd of excited tennis players, there was little room for arm space. Suddenly jutting his muscled arm back, readying his fist for a knock out punch, Kaidoh elbowed Taka-san's stomach, hurling the sushi apprentice backwards toward the table of tennis rackets.

The third-year stumbled back, and using his fast tennis reflexes, grabbed the nearest object to break his fall: a tennis racket.

"BURNNNINGGGGGG!" The tennis players barely had time to turn and look at Taka-san before they had to dive for their lives. "LET ME SEE THE TOURNAMENT! I'M GOING TO BEAT WHOEVER FACES ME, EVEN IF IT'S GOING TO BE MONKEY KING HIMSELF! GREAT-O!" Taka-san swung his racket wildly, immediately clearing the crowd and becoming a hazard to anyone within a 20 foot radius.

Without hesitation, the burning third-year went right up to the bulletin and ripped the paper off of the board.

"Now let's see who the first victim is," he announced with utmost confidence. Before Taka-san was able to glance at the paper, it burst into flames and became an unrecognizable pile of ashes. "Wha-?" He stuttered in confusion.

Everyone in the room looked at the remains in amazement, then quickly turned to Inui for an explanation.

"It's simple," he said. "When Kawamura is in 'burning mode' the heat and energy radiating from his body was enough to burn up the sheet of paper, which is also very flammable."

In a swift movement, Inui swiped the racket from the sushi dude's hand and shook his head disapprovingly. "Well, since Kawamura destroyed the tournament listings, I'll just have to read off the pairings from my notebook."

Everyone in the room groaned. Oishi slapped himself. Inui had another paper all this time?

"Okay! Starting with the first pair. Doubles two: Shishido and Kabaji versus Eiji and Oishi. Please step onto the mats."

"Heh, so this is going to be set-up like a tennis tournament, eh?" Momo commented with an excited grin on his face. "That means we can't lose. We just can't."

The four selected players stepped onto the mats and quickly changed into Friend mode (the mode in which partners take turns dancing in a song~ kind of like a tag team race).

Inui nodded. "This round of the tournament is the Speed and Support. Shishido and Eiji are obviously speed. Kabaji and Oishi are the support; therefore, the song will be something fast, but explosive… You will be playing 'Wave Wind Satellite' by Snorkel (Naruto Opening Theme 7)."

"Nya? Really? I love that song!" Eiji yelled, flipping a few times on the mat.

Shishido glanced bitterly at his competition. "Shut up, Kitty. That's annoying. We're going to win this anyway. Ne, Kabaji?"

"…" Kabaji replied.

"NE, KABAJI?"

"…"

Hiyoshi stifled a laugh. "Ne, Kabaji?" he said to the human wall.

"Usu."

"WAIT, WHY ISN'T HE REPYING TO ME?" Shishido demanded.

"Because Atobe put me in charge. Gekokujou. You yell too much." Hiyoshi answered coolly.

"WELL, I THINK YOU SHOULD JUST GO TO HE-"

"Ahem", Inui coughed, "Can we please begin the game?"

"Fine," grumbled Shishido as Oishi pressed the start button.

o0o0o0o

Atobe swiftly arrived at Seishun Gakuen and expected 'oohs' and 'aahhs' from an awaiting audience. But there was no one present.

"Eh? Is there no one waiting on the arriving King?" Atobe asked to himself, annoyed. "You can drop off Ore-sama here, pilot."

He stepped out of the helicopter as it landed, and he scanned the courts. It was empty, except for a lone figure sitting on a bench next to a bicycle.

"Hm, it is not like Ore-sama to mingle around with mere commoners, but it seems like it can't be helped. Ore-sama will have to go ask that commoner if he has seen Tezu-Tezu (A/N: Ew, gross! That was 2ManyShoez's idea)."

Atobe walked up to the resting commoner. He looked oddly familiar. The man was older than Atobe, had a unibrow, and was whispering something under his breath about "two years of bicycling experience."

"Excuse me, kind commoner, but have you seen the Seigaku tennis captain?" Atobe looked down at the man who was sweating in awe. "He's probably awed by Ore-sama's brilliance," Atobe thought haughtily to himself. "Well? Have you seen him?"

Horio Junpei (A/N: For all you idiots out there: This is Horio's older brother) (A/N: For all you bigger idiots out there: Horio is the annoying unibrow freshman who always bragged about his two years of tennis experience.) Back to the story Horio Junpei looked up in awe and began sweating profusely. This guy standing in front of him had to have the biggest mole that he had ever seen. The dark mole on his cheek was so menacing, and the smirk on his face was so terrifying (close to his Fuji-within grin) that Junpei immediately fainted and fell to the ground.

Atobe wasn't the least bit insulted. "Ore-sama's brilliance must have been too much for him," he thought. "Well, since I don't know where Tezuka is located as of now, so I will bring this commoner with me to play the commoners' games that dataman from Seigaku has set up for Ore-sama."

Easily slinging Horio Junpei over his shoulder (A/N: Atobe's ugly, but still wicked strong), Atobe headed back to the chopper and told his pilot to bring him back to the commoner's arcade.

o0o0o0o

"GET READY TO SHOW OFF THOSE MOVES," the DDR machine bellowed.

"I'm so excited Oishi! NYAHH!" Eiji jumped up and down, flipping and unconsciously showing off his acrobatics.

"Che, that show off," muttered a slender red head whom was lounging on a nearby bench. His scowl revealed his hatred toward the jumping lunatic on the dance mat. "I'm so much better at acrobatics. In fact, I bet that Inui didn't pair us up against each other on purpose because he didn't want other people to see how much better I am at agility than Kikumaru."

The game started in a blur. "Three… Two… One… Dance!"

"Weee!" Eiji squealed in excitement. He was dancing first against Kabaji. The song was super fast and the notes were very irregular. That didn't stop the jumpy third-year. With a bound, Eiji flipped and twisted, using both his feet and hands to hit the arrow keys. Eiji laughed; this song was a piece of cake.

Kabaji seemed to have had a hard time with the arrows when the song began. Eiji easily took the lead, landing arrows flawlessly.

Hiyoshi, looking up from his seat, sat up straight and snapped his fingers.

"Go, Kabaji."

"Usu," he replied, and just like that, Kabaji copied Eiji's movement with ease.

"Nyah, he'll never catch up!" Eiji cried out happily, "unless I mess up!"

Apparently, those words jinxed the DDR machine, and explosive colors filled the screen.

"AARRGGHH! MY EYES!" Eiji yelled in terror. He missed rows and rows of arrows.

"Yes! Go Kabaji!" His partner, Shishido cheered. "We're catching up!"

"Oh, no!" Oishi thought quickly. "Eiji, close your eyes!"

Eiji turned around in surprise, forgetting the seizures of color that he was experiencing for a moment. "But then I can't see the arrows. Are you giving up, Oishi?"

"Of course I'm not giving up yet! Besides, you can't see the arrows now, even with your eyes wide open!"

Eiji nodded and closed his eyes, putting all of his trust into his partner.

"Okay then; listen to me closely!" Oishi yelled over the loud music. "Left, up, down, left, right, up, down, jump, freeze, up, right, jump…" Luckily, being the vice captain of the tennis team, Oishi was quick about giving out clear-cut commands. "Down, left, right, jump, left, down, jump, slowing the tempo…"

Eiji calmed down and didn't miss a beat. He listened to the music for speed and trusted his partner for the directions. The Golden Pair began to emit an aura of-

"S-SYNCRO?" Shishido exclaimed in awe.

Kabaji stopped dancing. He couldn't keep up with their Syncro.

"Argh, Kabaji, tag me in!" Shishido yelled at his dazed partner. The Golden Pair were catching up really quickly.

No matter how well Shishido danced, he stilled missed the occasional arrow and in no time at all, the song ended with a sweating Shishido and Kabaji next to the glowing Oishi and Eiji.

"NOW FOR THE RESULTS!" The DDR narrator boomed.

Oishi and Eiji snapped out of their trance.

"O-Oishi, what just happened?" Eiji asked, dazed.

"I'm not sure," Oishi answered, looking at Shishido, who had collapsed onto the floor.

"Nyah, it was fun though. We should do DDR together more often!" Eiji exclaimed happily, hooking his arms behind his head.

"THE WINNERS ARE PLAYERS 3 AND 4!"

"YAHOI, Oishi; we won!" Eiji cried out, jump-hugging his close friend and doubles partner.

"We sure did Eiji!" Oishi answered, wondering how so much energy could be jam-packed into Eiji's small stature.

Shishido and Kabaji stepped over to their temporary captain.

Hiyoshi just shook his head sadly and looked over at the two celebrating regulars while saying something along the lines of, "Gekokujou…"

Gakuto skipped up to Shishido and grabbed his collar menacingly. "How could you lose to him?" The red head demanded, gesturing toward the kitty-like boy and completely ignoring the other member who was being hugged like there was not tomorrow.

Shishido ignored him and was in deep thought about other things. "Does this count as a loss? No, it can't be because this is only a game, right? Will Coach kick me off the team? We were facing Seigaku… But still…"

"Victory for Seigaku in Doubles two. Now time to announce the pairings for Doubles one," Inui declared in his informative voice.

o0o0o0o

Horio J. slowly awoke from his sudden fainting spell. His vision slowly unblurred and he took in some of his surroundings.

"CCurccurrrcururrr…"

"Ugh, what is that sound?" he thought warily. "Uh, I was sitting in the school yard, and then… A crazy freak descended from a helicopter…"

Realization struck. "AHH! I've been kidnapped!"

"Shut up, Mr. Unibrow," said the familiar arrogant voice. Atobe was sitting nearby, still fighting off the embarrassment of his incorrect insight. "That stupid Tezuka is still unpredictable, eh?"

"Atobe-sama, we have arrived at your destination." The pilot said in a monotonous voice. He turned around to the other, unfamiliar figure that his master had hauled into the aircraft with him. "I hope they don't put me in jail for abduction or something," he thought to himself as Atobe dragged the dazed college boy off the chopper.

o0o0o0o

"Doubles 1 will be GENIUS and NARCOLEPTIC vs. GENIUS and NARCOLEPTIC: Seigaku's Fuji Syuusuke and Echizen Ryoma vs. Hyotei's Oshitari Yuushi and Akutagawa Jirou." Inui announced after putting down data on the last four candidates.

"I bet he's going to punish us all and come up with the perfect revenge after collecting so much data on us," Momo whispered to his kouhai.

"Hn," Ryoma replied, pulling down his cap and directing himself toward the DDR mats. "This is getting interesting," he muttered with a smirk.

**-The "Otaku Corner"-**

GreenMamushi: Yay! It's done! I haven't had much time to write since my family from all over the USA have been visiting for my Uncle's (actually, I think he's my cousin) wedding! Yay! But in your reviews, please tell me how I should complete the whole DDR competition! It's kind of long…

FlippinWonka: I hope you enjoyed the story so far! R&R Arigatou!

2ManyShoez: Hm, I think she was writing a lot while I was gone for a week (She probably missed me, how kawaii!). I should leave her alone more often, so she can keep writing at this abnormally fast pace… -mumble-

TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist: I have nothing to say.


	4. Chapter 3:The Genius and the Narcoleptic

**DISCLAIMER**

Sumimasen, readers! I neglected fan fiction for like two months! I bet I lost a buncha readers… Review so I know you're still with me kudasai! Jaa ne~

PS: I don't own PoT T^T

**The Ultimate Showdown**

**Chapter 3: The Genius and the Narcoleptic**

**Summary of last chapter**: In doubles 2, Eiji and Oishi had a face off with Kabaji and Shishido in DDR and the Golden pair won it with their Syncro. Now it's time for Doubles 2: Genius and Narcoleptic pair; Fuji and Echizen vs. Oshitari and Jirou…

**Normal POV**

"Saa.. Let's try our best, Echizen," Fuji chattered happily to his cool-demeanored kouhai.

"Hn…" Echizen replied with a half-smirk.

"OHHHH! IT'S YOU! ARE YOU GONNA SHOW ME SOME COOL-TOTALLY-AWESOME-HIP-MADNESS-VIOLENT-SADISTIC ATTACK?" Jirou shouted excitedly, flying over to Fuji's side and shaking his hand like a maniac.

Oshitari glanced up in surprise. "Since when were you awake, Jirou?"

Inui stepped in and spoke with his creepy stalker tone, "Akutagawa Jirou. Teddy bear. His sixth sense seems to be a built in gaydar that gives him a sudden burst of energy when around… you know…"

Everyone gasped. "That means! Fuji, you're-"

"I am straight." Fuji stated, his steely blue eyes focused on the tennis players.

"Phew," everyone sighed. "Wait, then it's Echizen?"

Suddenly, the arcade door burst open and sunlight poured in.

"Ore-sama has arrived!" An arrogant, pompous voice rang out.

"What am I doing here?" whimpered a certain unibrowed man behind him.

The beastly sight of silver curly hair, a huge expensive white trench coat, a "beauty-mark" mole, and not to mention the glittering atmosphere around his figure said it all.

Shishido pointed at Atobe and turned to Inui with urgency. "You don't mean-"

Inui nodded behind his dark framed glasses.

"GASP," gasped the regulars.

Momo screamed, running to the nearest bathrooms, yelling something like, "AH! I KNEW MIZUKI WAS BEHIND THIS!"

Kaidoh blushed in shock (A/N: Aw… so cute 3)

Gakuto muttered to himself, "I knew it… Now, how to make my move…" (A/N: Ew.. GROSS /3)

With a refined stature, Atobe strolled purposely to the small group and glanced distastefully at the Seigaku regulars, whose faces were a deep blue, except for Kaidoh's pink face (A/N: A majority of the Hyotei regulars were not shocked because they had assumed Atobe was gay…)

"Hmm… Hyotei is destroying Seigaku I suppose?" Atobe stated with a smirk, misinterpreting their disgusted faces for expressions of defeat.

"Actually, Seigaku won the first match," Choutarou confessed to his haughty captain.

"EH?" Atobe exclaimed, cruelly shocked. Composing himself, he began, "Hm, I see we went easy on you, Seigaku." Turning to the boy behind him, who looked awfully familiar, Atobe introduced, "This is Horio Junpei. He's a substitute until ore-sama finds Tezu-Tezu." (A/N: Amazingly, no one questions why Atobe calls Tezuka 'Tezu-Tezu')

Atobe nodded in agreement with himself. "Well, jaa ne, commoners. Ore-sama will continue his quest in dragging that good-for-nothing captain over here. Hiyoshi, you're still in charge. If Hyotei doesn't win, then don't ever think of becoming captain after ore-sama!"

Then, with a second nod, the Monkey King was gone again.

Inui coughed. "Let's get started, shall we?"

o0o0o0o

Tezuka sneezed heavily and missed his serve ball. Annoyed with himself, he walked a few feet forward to retrieve it. He had been distracted from practice all morning, as if there was something he had to do or somewhere he had to be. This bothered the crap out of the Seigaku buchou.

"If only something would fall out of the sky and remind me about what I was going to do…" he thought restlessly.

Ironically, the sound of a chopper came over head amd a very distint figure parachuted from the vehicle.

"You're later, and ore-sama is not pleased."

Tezuka slapped his forehead and wished he didn't hope something would come from the heavens. Especially if this something was Atobe.

o0o0o0o

"You better win this!" Shishido bellowed over the starting music. The music was extraordinarily cheery.

"W-what is this?" Momo demanded after returning from the arcade bathroom. He still felt a bit light headed.

"Yeah, no offense, but this music sounds… gay." Oshitari huffed as he landed each arrow with accuracy.

Inui nodded. "This is Waka-Laka, a fast song requiring a lot of irregular jumps." He nodded again. "Another reason I chose this song was to collect data on Akutagawa's gaydar."

"URESHI! I LOVE THIS SONG!" Jirou screamed joyously, dancing on the mat with ease.

"…So gay songs also activate the gaydar…"

"Uh… senpai," Ryoma frowned. "How do I get the arrows?"

Silence filled the room, except for the Waka-Laka song still continuing on.

"Echizen, are you saying you didn't get one arrow since this song had started?" Fuji asked, out of breath, catching up to the arrows he missed during the stunned silence.

"Uh…"

"O-chibi! That's ridiculous! Were you sleeping during my match?" Eiji shouted. "Just step on the right arrow when it reaches the top of the screen!"

"H-hai."

Things were looking grim for Seigaku. Echizen was helpless on the mat. It was like "Prince of Volleyball" all over again. Hyoutei had double the points Fuji and Echizen earned.

"Left, right, jump, uh, no, wait, up? Down? Too fast!" Echizen muttered. "Yarou…"

Fuji's eyes flashed open. He wanted to win. He couldn't bear to let the team down. With his sadistically cleever brain, he thought of a brilliant idea.

"Oi, Echizen… leave the rest to me."

"?" Echizen lifted his eyebrows in surprise. "But senpai, I'm already getting 1 out of 10 arrows!"

"The arrows you're missing are deducting points," Fuji said without menace. "Besides, there is something else I want you to do."

Lending Fuji his ear, Echizen listened in and frowned.

"Fine, senpai. I will do it for the team."

o0o0o0o

"So Tezuka, I see you ditched your team."

Tezuka continued glaring at the glowing mass.

"What a bad captain, ne Kabaji?" Then he remembered Kabaji wasn't with him.

"Let's have a duel!" Atobe announced, trying to hide his embarrassment. "If I win, you're coming with me to the arcade. If I lose, which ore-sama will not, then you may continue your peaceful Saturday."

Atobe smiled triumphantly.

"Why me?" Tezuka thought stoically. The buchou sighed. There was no way out of this. "Fine, what's the challenge?"

"Let's play a gentlemen's game: Mini-golf."

o0o0o0o

"Ike, Echizen!"

"Hai," Echizen replied to the genius. Then he nonchalantly broke into song… more like broke into lullaby.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star," Echizen croaked in his soft voice.

"Uh? E-echizen?" Oishi stuttered uncertainly. What the hell did Fuji say to get the arrogant kouhai to sing nursery ryhmes?

"How I wonder what you are…" His cacophonous voice filled the room. "Up above the world so high…"

"What the hell are you doing, Echizen?" Momo bellowed.

"Shut up, baka," Kaidoh hissed. "Look." He pointed to the dancing Hyotei pair.

Jirou yawned and began missing arrows. Fuji was rapidly catching up to Hyotei's score.

"Oi, so that was Fujiko's plan!" Eiji shouted in comprehension.

"Brilliant," thought Inui, "so the gaydar can be countered if Jirou is lulled to sleep, even if the singing is really bad…"

Meanwhile, Echizen continued to half-heartedly and grumpily 'sing' his next track, "Mary had a Little Lamb". This was too embarrassing. Why was the match so long?

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Shishido laughed, rolling around on the arcade floor, despite the fact that his team was losing. He never imagined to see Seigaku's freshman regular to be doing something so ridiculous.

"Good Echizen, keep it up," Fuji sweated. He was almost at his limit, catching up to Hyotei without Echizen's help on the mat.

"Heh," Oshitari chuckled. He had been conserving energy with Jirou's help, and once Fuji was down, he planned to finish Seigaku's genius pair.

"CLUNK."

Jirou collapsed in a tired heap on the mat. Echizen stopped yelping baby tunes. He was glad the torture was finally over.

"Hm…" Inui noted. "Jirou fall sounded suspiciously mechanical…"

Hiyoshi stood up importantly (don't forget he's still there!). "Kabaji. Retrieve Jirou."

"Usu." The stoic black-haired tennis player hefted Jiou onto his shoulder, just like the way the narcoleptic was ten minutes ago.

"Whoa, this is gonna be exciting!" Exclaimed Choutarou. "One on one, Fuji vs. Oshitari. I wonder who will win."

Momo handed Taka-san an energy bar from his stash of food.

"FUJI WILL WIN! ARGHHH GOD DAMN FUJI GO BURN THAT BLUE-HAIRED WIMP OF THE FACE OF THE-"

Oishi transformed into 'Mom-mode' and blazed with anger, snatching the bar from Taka-san and glaring at Momo, who shrank at his laser sharp eyes. Then the co-captain suddenly switched back to his alter ego and turned to Oshitari.

"Sumimasen," he bowed, but the genius was too focused on his dancing to notice.

"This was supposed to be an easy win," Oshitari thought frantically. "Why does Fuji have the energy to push me back?"

Fuji continued to dance flawlessly, but he felt the fatigue coming over him. "Time for the grand finale," he decided, determinedly.

(A/N: If you're wondering what happened to Horio J., or if you forgot about him, while Echizen was singing a lullaby, he thought that everyone had gone mad, so he snuck out the back door of the arcade, and is most likely forever out of this story. Or should I bring him back…?)

**-The "Otaku Corner"-**

OMG CLIFFHANGER~ YOU HAVE REASON TO HATE ME NOW~ Dx I deserve your hate for ignoring fanfiction for like two months… But don't worry, I'm gonna write the next chapter ASAP!

BTW: Fail4Ninjas is split up! We are split in body but not soul T^T tears of passion. So like, there are four of us, but we go to three different schools… 2ManyShoez and FlippinWonka are at the same school, I, GreenMamushi, am at a nearby school, but Spunky(Short)Alchemist is like in another galaxy! D: So, writing and communicating will be hard for us… so be patient while we work out the kinks/have motivation to write again. Arigatou gozaimasu!


	5. Chapter 5: Shock of Blue

**DISCLAIMER:**

BAHAHAHAAAA… no… I LIED AGAIN. Please hate me readers, I left you hanging with a cliff hanger and probably lost all your support and ;-; -break down-

Alchemist's spirit (cause she is no longer with us): PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER MAMUSHI. YOUR READERS ARE GENEROUS PEOPLE AND WILL REVIEW YOU WITH PASSION. -HINT-

Shoes: Ha, she's such a loser noob –arrogant because of recent success-

Wonka: Poor poor Mamushi has finally lost all her marbles…

Mamushi: TT^TT I don't own –sniffle- this story –sniffle-

**The Ultimate Showdown**

**Chapter 4: Shock of Blue**

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh.. er, I mean, The Ultimate Showdown…

Fuji and Echizen face off against Oshitari and Jirou. With Echizen's brilliant singing, the Seigaku team brought down Hyotei's hyperactive gaydar. Oshitari and Fuji attack each other one on one because Echizen utterly fails at DDR and Jirou is knocked out. Whose genius is more brilliant: Seigaku's or Hyotei's?

WARNING: A LOT OF OOC-NESS

**Normal POV:**

"Only three minutes left until the end of this song!" Oshitari thought warily, looking at the timer on the screen. "How am I supposed to beat him?"

Both teams were tied as Oshitari and Fuji fought away their fatigue.

"I need to bring out the dirty stuff," Oshitari decided, "for Hyotei's victory!"

Oshitari nodded. Fuji was a touchy guy. Time to use his emotions against him. "Hey Fuji, nice Beiber hair style. You better watch out because Atobe has his eyes on you."

Everyone gasped.

"What the hell did you just say, four eyes?" Momo yelled angrily. "You didn't just fricken' say that!"

"Step down, Momo." Fuji replied coolly. "It's just part of his dirty tactic."

Oshitari wasn't discouraged. "And why are you always squinting? Your eyes are just so ugly that you are hiding them?"

Kaidoh blazed in fury. He wasn't close to Fuji-senpai, but anyone who insults a fellow Seigaku is an enemy.

Taka-san and Oishi restrained Momo's outward frustration. "Why aren't you dissing him back Fuji-senpai?" Momo demanded.

Fuji didn't make any indication that he heard Momo's screeching nor Oshitari's rude remarks.

"Darn… It isn't working…" Oshitari muttered, feeling his defeat was too close for comfort. "I have to get more personal, but how can you get more personal than yourself?" His inner Fuji light bulb flashed for a split second.

"Fuji, your sister so ugly she made an onion cry!"

Fuji froze in shock.

Oshitari took advantage of his opponent's astonishment and pulled ahead. There was no turning back. He continued, "And I utterly crushed your beloved brother's hopes and dreams in a devastating tennis match."

Fuji stoically turned to Oshitari. While frozen in shock, he had unleashed his inner Fuji as well. A blinding flash filled the room.

"GAHHH WHAT'S HAPPENING?" the audience yelled.

A glowing light surrounded the tensai and the spectators gasped as Oshitari was seen laying unconscious and drooling on the DDR mat… like a vegetable. He kept mumbling something like, "Demon… Demon… Demon…"

"F-fujiko?" Eiji peeped.

Fuji whipped around, still dancing, and glared at the little red head with the angriest, most sadistic expression mankind has ever witnessed.

"KKYAHHHHAIIIIEEEE!" Eiji screeched, reeling over his seat and hitting the back wall.

"Eiji!" Oishi gasped, running to his dear double's partner.

o0o0o0o

"Miniture golf."

Tezuka slapped his forehead. "I'll beat this loser and then go home and take a nice long nap…" he thought. "His glitteryness is giving me a head ache…"

"Here," Atobe threw a golf club from somewhere in his huge white trench coat to the captain. "Just whack the balls into the right holes," he said suspiciously sadistically.

"He must have been planning this," Tezuka thought, pondering why and how Atobe would keep golf clubs in his coat.

o0o0o0o

"Game set, Team Fuji and Echizen wins," Inui announces.

By now, Fuji had calmed down after calling his brother Yuuta 20 times, and was sweating profusely. No one was ready to congratulate him though.

"Good job Echizen!" Momo yelled, standing as far away from Fuji as possible, and clapping his back and knocking his little teammate over.

"O-chibi, we should put you in a karaoke contest!" Inui said in a rather kiddish voice.

Everyone turned in surprise. Inui said that?

"At least, Eiji would've said that if he were conscious," the data man explained, "Probability of saying that, 99%."

Everyone stopped congratulating each other and surrounded Oishi and the apparently vegetable Eiji.

"Wow, I've never seen Eiji-senpai so clearly." Momo commented. "I never knew his face was so… feline."

"Me neither," Taka-san added, "Do you think he's part cat?"

"O-of course not! T-that's ridiculous! He just looks like a cat, is all!" Oishi said, sweating suspiciously, like he was protecting a secret.

"With Eiji's fast metabolism and vast amounts of adrenaline, Eiji will most likely come to in a sec-"

"GAHHHHH WHAT HAPPENED?" The red head yelled, sitting upright and banging heads with Oishi.

"Inui's predictions are getting scarier and scarier by the hour," sweated Taka-san.

"Actually, by the minute." the data man's glasses gleamed.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Ahem."

They turned their heads toward the pompous orange head.

"May we begin (so that Hyotei will win)?" asked the semi-captain Hiyoshi.

"Okay, next pair, Ugly Hair vs. Ugly Hair; playing for Seigaku will be Momoshiro Takeshi. Playing for Hyotei will be Gakuto Mukahi."

"Piece of cake!" Gakuto's face glimmered, as if he was trying to mimic Atobe's natural sparkle. "If I'm against this hunk of a cheese brained freak, the Hyotei is as good as victorious."

He flipped his grotesquely girly, red hair and did a little flip onto the dance mat.

On the other hand, Momo was looking into an arcade fun mirror, contemplating his current hairstyle. "Maybe it's too bold and handsome; Inui had to use the word ugly? Ugly? Ugly?" (A/N: Don't ask why Gakuto didn't make a fuss about his hair being called ugly.)

"Get on the mat, baka," Kaidoh growled. "Stop embarrassing Seigaku."

"H-hey, Mamu-"

"Hurry, onegai," Hiyoshi said in his commanding tone. "Do not stoop so low as to stall your defeat. Gekokujou."

Inui's glasses flared. "Let's begin Singles 3. This song requires utmost concentration and flexibility.

Kaidoh hit his head on the wall in frustration. Eiji tripped forward in mid jump and Oishi looked even more like a concerned mom.

"I guess that means Momo-senpai has no chance," Echizen said arrogantly. "And we were doing so well too."

"HEY! Why don't I get any support?" Momo whined, streams of anime tears pouring down his face.

"You already lost your cool and the song hasn't even started yet, baka," Kaidoh said turning away from the wall that now forever has an imprint of his frustrated forehead.

"As I was saying," Inui interrupted, "the song will be 'Paranoia'. Okay. Ready? Start!"

It was an obvious outcome. The ugly redhead aced all the fast, random, irregular notes while the ugly Frankenstein struggled to not trip on his feet.

"Now it's time for an epiphany!" Momo gasped. "This is the part where some new power awakens in me right?"

"It opened for me and Oishi," Eiji agreed, "but I think you're a little on the… slow side Momo."

Half the song passed and Gakuto has more than double Momo's points.

"Any minute now," Momo shouted. "Momo power activate!"

Of course nothing happened. Echizen compressed a snicker.

"The author of this fan fiction is way too cruel!" Momo yelled, tears streaming down his emotional face.

"Baka, you rely on your own strength, not your luck." Kaidoh muttered as his rival pathetically lost. "Especially since you never have any luck."

"Hyotei wins." Inui stated, taking very good notes. "Author doesn't describe Gakuto's dance moves and only focuses on Momo's failure. Shows she is a cold hearted person, but also indicates she is hiding something about Gakuto. Maybe he is a girl."

"Anyway, that puts Seigaku with 2 victories and Hyotei with 1."

Hiyoshi stood up importantly. Everyone turned to look in silence.

"Gekokujou." -Sweatdrop-

"Good going Gakuto!" Shishido congratulated.

"Hm, your speed and rhythm have improved tremendously," Choutarou complimented.

"Arigatou, minna," Gakuto smiled and then muttered to himself, "but Atobe is the one I'm after."

Just then, to figures appeared at the door way.

"Thy king thoust returned, o pitiful subjects. Weep no more, thou shall be exalted," the shiny silver haired man snapped his fingers.

"BAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAAA!" Eiji and Momo burst out laughing, rolling around on the floor and slapping each other on the back. "What is he, some kind of Shakespeare actress?"

Fuji chuckled, and Shishido shook his head in disbelief.

"Oi, do not disgrace Seigaku," a booming stoic voice scolded.

Eiji and Momo stood up in a flash and watched their captain enter the game room.

"I thought you weren't joining us Tezuka," Inui said, lifting an eye brow. "I hadn't predicted that Atobe would be able to bring him here…" Inui thought.

"Oh, I beat him in miniature golf and he kept his promise to come here," Atobe said lifting his head and arms in passion and drama. "Now Hiyoshi, out of my seat."

"The captain lost?" Kaidoh's eyes opened wide.

The Seigaku members looked over their captain. He seemed normal from the glance, but his eyes had a different strength and emotion behind them, and his never changing stern face was slightly altered somehow. They all knew that something terrible had happened to their captain, something that will scar him for life, and he will never be the same again. The team doubted that the casptain would ever tell them what happened though.

"Let's go," Inui broke the silence, walking away and knowing that the probability of helping Tezuka was almost 0%. The little bit that isn't 0 is the fact that Tezuka is intelligent enough to become back to normal on his own.

"Time out, Ore-sama must catch up on his team's recent success."

Inui nodded in approval.

"Hm… It looks like Jirou and Oshitari is out… What a surprise. And we have only one victory? Hiyoshi, you must have been trying to kill Ore-sama with bad news. But no worries, Hyotei will be complete with Ore-sama's brilliance guiding their way." Atobe completed his speech and posed like a drama queen.

**-The "Otaku Corner"-**

So I haven't posted in a while.. forgive me if I'm a little rusty on the comedy … I'll try harder I promise… but I may not post for like two months cause of science fair and mid terms GOMENNASAI MINNA TT^TT

I wish I was in college so I can take courses I want to become who I wanna be when I grow up .|||

I must get through high school… it wouldn't be so hard if there wasn't science fair….


End file.
